Mario Warfare
by Lightblade1121
Summary: See the kid friendly game you love as a child head to a whole other level. As war breaks out in the Mushroom, Plumbers named Mario and Luigi, a former Princess Peach, team up with a ton of other characters from different lands, in order to take back their home. Get ready for the kick-ass action that is Mario Warfare. (Now Finished)
1. Chapter 1

It would've been another peaceful day in the mushroom kingdom, if it wasn't for the war going on. Lord Bowser, and his entire koopa empire, have taken land after land, having it all under his control. Barely few escaped with their lives, because they were brave and strong enough to fight back against Bowser's army. Where are they now is unknown, but now the mushroom kingdom stands alone against Bowser...and heroes will soon be chosen. Until then, we can only wait for the inevitable..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

INVASION DAY-

The Mushroom Kingdom's castle was where it always was. Things soon escalated as Bowser's flying battleships soon came in to storm the castle.  
Bowser was in his command ship and his shy guy soldiers and his lieutenant, Bullet Bill..

Bullet Bill:"Lord Bowser, our spies believe the king is still within the palace walls, as well as the princess."

Bowser:"And what of her bodyguard?"

Bullet Bill:"We have a score to settle, leave him to me

Bower:"Very well. Let the invasion begin!"

The battleships were directly above the castle. The guards caught sight of this and merely had time to prepare. Shy guys had already made onto the castle walls..

Guard:"Command, we have a red-alert-(gets throat slit)"

Shy guy:"Secure the roof!"

Shy guys started making their way through the palace.

"Overwatch in place"

"(fires) Rooftop secure"

"Grenade"

"Move out"

"Clear"

"East-wing: secure"

"(fires) Guard is down"

"They're somewhere here, smoke 'em out."

Strangely, the shy guy soldiers ran into each other..

"It's bravo team.."

"Something doesn't feel right here..there should be more guys to shoot."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Oh, you think everything's a trap."

Suddenly, someone flips into action in front of the shy guys. He wore white pants and jacket, blue shirt and gloves, sunglasses and a white and red spotted hat. Toad, the royal bodyguard..

"Oh shit, it's Toad."

"Take him out-"

With duel wielding Uzis, Toad makes short work of the shy guys...

Toad:"Your majesty, Princess, let's go."

The king and his daughter, Princess Peach are lead by Toad through the hallway..

Toad:"Stay close"

Shy guy:"(ambush)Stop right th-"

Toad kicks him and shoots him down, continuing to lead the two to safety and giving a few more shots to the shy guy.  
It was then that they encountered a palace guard, Toad was getting edgy..

Guard:"Wait, wait, wait! Don't shoot, don't shoot!..Your majesty, We're completely surrounded. I don't see another option but surrender.."

Peach and Toad were stunned when they heard that. The king on the other hand, who wanted his daughter safe at all cost, had another idea..

King:"Toad, is there another escape route?"

Toad knew what the king was thinking, and much to his dismay, accepted it.."

Toad:"There's a ventilation pipe at the end of the maintenance hall..but it's to small for a man to fit through.."

Now Peach found out as well, and did not like it one bit...

Peach:"No..no.."

King:"Princess...I need you to go with Toad now."

Peach:"No! Dad, I'm not gonna leave you!"

King:"My beautiful daughter..sometimes a princess has to do what is right for her kingdom..as does a king."

Peach started to cry. The King brought out something to his daughter, a star necklace...

King:"This has been our family for generations. As long as you wear it..I will be with you..keeping safe."

Peach:"(sad)Then you keep it..you stay safe."

King:"I love you my daughter. Never forget that."

Peach:"I love you!"

The two share one last hug and the king looks at his oldest friend..

King:"Toad.."

Toad:"Your majesty...It's been my greatest honor..to serve with you. Princess..we need to go..Come on.."

Toad takes Peach by the hand at they start running through the hall..

Toad:"Princess, let's go..run!"

The king looks at his daughter fleeing, knowing of his own fate. The guard was still there, waiting for the king's order..

Guard:"Your orders, sire?"

King:"We know what Bowser does with prisoners..we wont be giving him any. We fight to the end."

The king takes out a gun and storms off with the guard, ready for one last battle..

King:"For the Kingdom..For the Kingdom!"

That was the last we heard of the king..  
The shy guys were at the hall, ready for anyone to come through and still looking for Peach..

Shy guy:"Still no sign of the target."

"Bowser's gonna be pissed."

"Bill's coming down."

Peach and Toad were at the corner. Toad holds up his gun and was ready..

Toad:"Wait here."

Shy guy:"Aw crap, that's just what we need."

Toad manages to get shots off the shy guys before they could even fire at him. He takes them down easily, before one points a gun at his head..

Shy guy:"Tell me where the girl is and I might let you live.(Toad takes gun)OK, you can go-"

Toad fires the gun and suddenly has a plan of his own..

Toad:"Princess, come on. I have an idea."

Peach comes out of the corner and sees Toad..undressing a shy guy...

Peach:"Um..Toad?"

Toad:"(shrugs)"

They make it down the maintenance hall. Peach is now wearing a shy guy's uniform as a way of disguising herself. The make it to the ventilation pipe. Peach steps her feet inside and Toad says his farewells to her..

Toad:"Alright, off you go, princess."

Before she could go, Peach takes Toad by the hand, concerned about him as well.

Peach:"(scared)Toad..what's going to happen to you?"

Toad:"Don't worry about me, Princess.(puts shy guy mask on Peach)Just get to the end of the pipe and keep going, Don't let anybody know who you are. If I get out of here alive, I'll find you. I promise! Now go!"

Peach is sent through the pipe, leaving Toad to deal with one more problem. Bullet Bill had found him and pointed a gun to him, ready for a fight.

Toad:"Bill..

Bullet Bill:"Toad... Now there won't be any question of who's the fastest gun in the mushroom kingdom."

Toad:"...There never was.."

The two begin a close combat gun fight. Both have manages to block every shot at each other, and even pointed their fingers like guns to each other. The two take hold of one another, and Bill headbutts Toad, backing him up. Toad leaves on his serious face while Bill has an evil smirk on him face.  
The two hold their guns in their hands, ready to draw. They point their guns and Toad had seemed to of been empty, leaving Bill for the kill shot.  
Toad was blasted to the ground, his glasses flew from him and he instantly started to cough up blood.  
Bill stood over his defeated rival..

Bullet Bill:"You never did know when to quit, Toad."

Toad tries taking out something from his jacket. He reaches it out to Bill, who grabs his hand..

Bullet Bill:"Not so fast!"

Toad:"..This..is from the Princess."

Toad puts the thing in Bill's hand. When he opened it, Bill discovered it to be a wind-up gear. In shock, Bill opens up Toad's jacket to find a dozen Bob-Bombs attached to him, ready to blow...

Bullet Bill:"NOOOO-"

*BOOM*

Toad's sacrifice was an honorable one. Though, he took himself, his rival and half of the castle along with him.

It was the beginning of the end of the mushroom kingdom. But, let's head back to before, when all was still right with the world...

1 WEEK BEFORE INVASION DAY-  
We find two plumbers at work, listening to the radio. They were wearing Red and green with blue overalls. The one plunging a toilet was called Mario, the other holding a wrench was Luigi. Mario was a proud plumber, but hates the war going on as it effects his work, Luigi was enthusiastic and wanted to something more, like help out the army. On the radio, it tells about what the army's doing right now..

Radio:"Reserve forces are setting up checkpoints in mushroom city as troops gather at the border. We will continue to bring you news as Bowser's aggression moves closer and closer to the mushroom kingdom."

Mario:"This war..it's bad for business."

Luigi:"We should be out there...fighting!"

Mario:"With what? Our plungers?"

Luigi:"Nah, we should join the army. I mean, haven't you ever wanted to be anything more than a plumber?"

Mario:"Hey! I'm proud pf being a plumber. I mean, someone gotta fix these toilets!"

Luigi:"You don't get it, do ya Mario?! If Bowser wins this war, there won't be any toilets left to fix."

Mario cared less and continues plunging. Luigi takes his brother by shoulder and tries to get him to agree..

Luigi:"Look. There ain't nothing wrong with being plumbers..but this is our chance to be heroes.."

Mario looks at his brother and starts thinking about it...

ON THE NEXT EPISODE-

Sergeant:"Private Mario! Private Luigi! Command has seen fit to send you on a special mission!"

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

We know see that Mario and Luigi have officially joined the Mushroom Kingdom's army. They are now getting ready for their very special mission...

Sergeant:"Private Mario!"

Mario:"Reporting for duty, sir!"

Sergeant:"Private Luigi!"

Luigi:"Ready to kick some koopa ass!"

Sergeant:"At 0500, Bowser's airships dropped two atomic ba-bombs on Yoshi's island. Emperor Yoshi has surrendered unconditionally."

Having heard that made the brothers look down in grief...

Sergeant:"The Mushroom Kingdom is the last nation standing between Bowser and complete annihilation. Make no mistake men. Most of you will die in this war."

Both Mario and Luigi looked around to that only themselves were around, which was a bit unnerving for them...

Sergeant:"But we have a secret weapon more powerful than the whole Koopa Empire."

Mario:"Plungers.."

Sergeant:"Our freedom!"

Mario:"Oh, yeah."

Sergeant:"Command has seen fit to send you on a special mission. Gear up!"

Mario and Luigi salute and starts getting ready for a battle they've been waiting for. To both of them, it was an honor serving the Mushroom Kingdom, and now they're ready to protect it.  
THEY'RE SPECIAL MISSION IS...fixing the royal toilets...

Luigi:"...Yeah, this sucks."

Mario:"What are you taking about, Luigi? Look at us, The Mario Brothers...fixing toilets in the Royal Palace. This is every plumber's dream! It's too bad pops can't see us now."

Luigi:"I didn't sign up to plunge toilets, I signed up to kill koopas! And here we are, in the safest place in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Not as safe as he thought. For this took place during 'Invasion day', and the castle was already under raid. It was just then that the two had started to hear lots of gunfire and it was heading their way. Mario was a little stunned, but Luigi was waiting for this...

Luigi:"It's about damn time."

Shy guy:"Tango!"

The shy guy soldier throws a flash grenade, and Mario ducks in to protect his brother."

Mario:"Luigi!"

*BOOM, RINGING*

Mario got knocked down by the blast, luckily unharmed. Luigi tries to get his brother up..

Luigi:"Mario, you're gonna be OK. It's just a flash bang!"

Shy guy soldiers came in and Luigi held up a wrench in order to defend himself.

Shy guy:"Drop the weapon! I said drop the-screw it! (knocks Luigi out cold)"

Mario:"(dizzy)You...bastards."

Shy guy:"Put him in the truck. He's going to the brothers."

They drag Luigi away and then eye Mario...

"What do we do with this one?"

"The Hammer Brothers said they only need one. Waste him!"

They point a gun at Mario, ready to fire, but luckily, sergeant came in and shot them down. Though, Mario noticed that one of them was still alive, and try to warn him..

Mario:"Sarge... Look out."

Sergeant:"Mario-"

The shot got the Sergeant, but he took out the last shy guy. Sergeant fell down and crawled to Mario, giving him some news...

Sergeant:"Mario...You gotta get out of here."

Mario:"But..."

Sergeant:"Forget the toilets... They got your brother."

Mario:"Luigi? Where?"

Sergeant:"The...Hammer...Brothers...(dies)"

Mario:"Ugh, gross."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAMMER BASE-

The place was crawling with shy guy soldiers. Luigi wakes up in a room, being tied to a chair by one of the Hammer Brothers, and one of them was getting a camera ready. Despite his predicament, Luigi still showed lots of bravery against the two, taunting them...

Luigi:"Well, well, look at you two ladies. What, are you gonna give me a manicure?"

Hammer bro:"(punches Luigi) Quiet!"

Luigi:"(chuckling) Aw, look at the little camera. Isn't that cute? (kicks it over) Oops! I'm sorry!"

Hammer bro 2:"What is wrong with you?"

Hammer bro:"You're going to pay for that!"

Hammer bro 2:"Shut him up!"

Luigi:"Did I hit your little (gets hit with hammer) OOF! Alright, alright, I won't kick it over. (kicks it over) Ohhh!"

Hammer bro 2:"Will you stop that already?"

Hammer bro:"(hits Luigi) Shut up!"

Meanwhile, the shy guys were on parole, taking to each other and one made a remark about the Hammer brothers...

Shy guy:"Look they give me the creeps. That's all I'm saying."

"Watch your mouth soldier, or you'll end up in their next video."

"Look, I just want to finish this mission and get home."

"These two shy girls...Well, they weren't so shy if you know what I mean."

Mario managed to sneak past few of the guards, but now, wasn't messing around. Mario became ready for a fight! Starting off with knocking out one shy guy, lifting him and throwing him at another. Despite never wanting to fight, Mario's good at it, managing to break through every soldier that even tries to jump him..

Back to where we had Luigi and the Hammer bros, Luigi still continued to taunt them and they were losing patience...

Luigi:"Aw, come on, I'm ready for my close up!"

Hammer bro:"Stop it! (hits Luigi's crotch)"

Luigi:"OOH, my meatballs!"

Hammer bro:"Stop laughing you idiot."

Hammer bro 2:"Action."

Hammer bro:"People of the Mushroom Kingdom, for too long we've felt the oppression of your boots upon our backs-"

Luigi:"BORING!"

Hammer bro:"What?"

Luigi:"Guy, guys, guys, I don't mean to you your business, but this movie sucks!"

Hammer bro:"(hits Luigi) Quiet! Shut up! (to Hammer bro 2) Don't use that part."

Meanwhile, Mario continues to fight through any shy guy coming at him. The fight could be heard behind a door with more shy guys ahead..

Shy guy:"Who's out there?"

Mario:"It's me, Mari- (get's hit) OHH!"

Despite that, Mario continues to fight on in search of his brother. Luigi was still taking hits from the Hammer brothers..

Hammer bro:"Now you will all witness the fury of Bowser's Army."

Luigi:"Guys, guys...what's my line again? heh heh heh, (get's right leg broken) UGH! Ha ha ha ha! I can still kick your ass with my other leg! Heh heh heh! (Get's left leg broken) Heh heh heh, ow!"

Mario only had a few shy guys left to go through. One of them tried using an axe, but failed miserably. The last one held up a gun towards Mario...

Shy guy:"Game over, Plumber."

Mario takes the gun and knocks out the shy guy, then checks the clip..

Mario:"Hold on Luigi."

The Hammer Bros were about to finish off their little video, and Luigi too...

Hammer bro:"his man was foolish enough to defy us. Now he will pay the ultimate price, Down with the Mushroom Kingdom. All glory to Bowser!"

Mario:" (storms in) Hey, you picked the wrong plumber, pal."

Luigi:"Mario, look out!"

Mario didn't notice the second hammer bro, who knocks the gun out of his hand. The two begin bashing at Mario with their hammers. Mario manages to counter, but is thrown at Luigi..

Luigi:"Mario, stop messing around!"

Mario sees the hammer coming down at him, and dodges, but..

Luigi:"Oohhh! My meatballs!"

Mario takes to camera tripod and uses to counter the upcoming attack, then hits the brother onto Luigi.

Luigi:"I got him! I got him, Mario! You get the other one!"

The other Hammer bro gets up and the two continue to fight, but he knocks the tripod out Mario's hands and attempts to hit him on the head. Mario grabs the hammer, kick the bro and hits him with the hammer, knocking him unconscious. Then, Mario tries to do the same with the one on Luigi, but he dodges, having Mario hit his brother's crotch and have his crotch get hit by the bro. The hammer bros stands up and tries some swing attacks, not hitting Mario but of course Luigi. Mario then finishes the fight, using the hammer he has to give the bro a few more hits before knocking him out..

Luigi:"Yeah, that's right!"

Mario:"Come on, Luigi. I'm getting you out of here."

Luigi:"I was just about to kick their asses."

Mario:"I know you were. Come on let's go."

Mario takes his brother's hand, but he wouldn't budge. Luigi looked sad, knowing he had to tell Mario he couldn't move..

Mario:"Luigi, come on!"

Luigi:"I'm sorry brother. This is a one way ticket for me."

Mario:"What are you taking about?"

Luigi:"I can't feel...I can't feel my balls!"

Mario:"I'm not leaving here without you!"

Luigi:"Now you listen to me! You got to get out of here. I ain't losing a brother today!"

Mario:"That makes two of us!"

Mario did managed to find a way to get Luigi out of here...carrying him on his back. Mario ran as fast as he could with Luigi on him, and Luigi himself was shooting the gun that Mario got at every shy guy they saw. They made their way towards the nearest exit. They were on an abandoned rail-line, having gone through every shy guy there was and now on their way to freedom.

Luigi:"Hurry up, Mario. Can't you go any faster?"

Mario:"Luigi.."

Luigi:"Um, not so much jiggling. My balls.."

Mario:"I swear to God, Luigi. I swear to God!"

Mario continued to walk deeper into what seemed like some kind of forest or other. Then suddenly, they heard a ferocious growl coming out of the woods. They looked around, and only saw that the roaring came from out of nowhere...

Luigi:"Careful, Mario. This is Donkey Kong Country.."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

To continue from where Peach was left off, who was still in her Shy Guy disguise, she was heading through the very deep pipe to who knows where, with the last memory of what Toad said to her...

Toad:"..Off you go princess.."

Peach:"What's gonna happen to you?"

Toad:"..Now go!"

Peach had finally reached the end of the pipe, Peach jumped out and found her self in some kind of forest. She didn't know where she was, but that was cut short when Peach some kind of growl. It startled her and she began to run for her life. Her run had ended when something was thrown at her and she fell down.

Peach:"Ugh..what was that?"

Peach looked to see that she was hit with a barrel, and that who threw it was a giant ape wearing a red scarf and soldier's vest. Donkey Kong, the last of his kind and king/Protecter of the jungle. DK was starting to go crazy, frightening Peach and believing her to be an actual threat.

Peach:"Stay Back!(kicks barrel)"

DK flipped over his own barrel and proceeded to attack Peach. First, he grabs and throws her, and then punches her the second she gets up. Next thing he does is head up the side and out of Peach's view, leaving her confused as she recovers. Peach sees that he had reappeared right behind her, swinging his barrel at her. Peach dodges the upper swing, but not the lower one. DK then puts the barrel down and bangs on it three times like a drum. He then gets on top of it and puts his hands to his ears, listening to scream of monkeys and apes(Don't ask me how), as if they were cheering him. DK attempts to do a 'People's elbow' to Peach, but she dodges by rolling away and getting a branch to her hand, while DK feels pain from missing. Peach gets up once more and has the branch in her hands while DK heads towards her. Peach swings the branch, but it breaks when DK blocks it. DK picks her up and throws her down once more, then drags her, making her hit her head on the barrel. DK then climbs up the barrel and jumps onto Peach and starts banging her head. He then back flips off of her, but uses his legs to throw her once more. Peach tries to get up fast, only for DK to uppercut her, making her fall again. She tries to get up again, but DK bicycle kicks her down. He then takes her legs, starts swinging her around until she hits the barrel once more. All this getting her ass kicked was getting Peach really tired. DK then charges at Peach, jumps then clings onto her and starts swinging around her until she's thrown down again. Peach drags herself towards a tree and DK takes his barrel and lifts it over his shoulders, ready to finish Peach off, and Peach could only sit and wait because she was to tired. DK was about to finish the job until he saw something on the disguised princess, the star necklace, making him think until he came to a realization.  
Peach slowly took off her shy guy mask, to see the Ape that was about to finish now taking a knee...

DK:"Forgive me, your majesty."

Peach was a little surprised to see that he talked and he knew who she was..  
Later on, by night, they were sitting by a fire, having a drink...

Peach:"My father told me tales of a legendary gorilla fighter. I thought they were just bedtime stories."

DK:"I will tell you another story. One from long ago...I was barely a silver-back when King Rool's men attacked our village."

We see a flashback of Donkey Kong running for his life from Rool's soldiers, along with a little baby ape in his hands...

DK:"Diddy and I were the only survivors...We were starving and exhausted when Rool's men captured us."

We see the two getting captured...

DK:"They made my son, Diddy, watch my execution."

We see a soldier holding baby Diddy and making him see DK be executed. He would've been a goner if it weren't for a brave soul coming to his rescue and shooting down the soldiers. DK was surprised to see a young man wearing a red hood and holding a Tommy-gun in his hands...along with a star necklace around his neck.

DK:"I will never forget that star."

Peach:"My father?"

DK:"Yes. At that time, he was just a prince. Yet he secretly entered my Country to fight against Rool's army."

We see the prince with a young Toad by his side...

Toad:"You're majesty, we need to keep moving."

Another soldier came up behind them, but was shot down by another ally, Bullet Bill. The three see the tied up ape and the prince gives an order...

Prince:"Cut him loose."

The two do as told and the Prince gets little Diddy and gives hims back to Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong had thanked him and will always remember what he did...

Donkey:"Rool was forced to retreat. Your father was a great man. (Peach starts to cry) After that day, I dedicated my life to mastering the art of gorilla warfare. I swore that no one would ever threaten my country again...I only wish I could have repaid my debt to your father."

Peach starts to remember all that her father had done and saw hope...

Peach:"It's not to late, DK. I...I am responsible for he left behind...Teach me how to wage a war..."

Meanwhile, we find Mario, still carrying Luigi, walking through the darkened woods, carrying a torch...

Luigi:"Mario, I gotta pee. Should I just go ahead?"

Mario:"Don't even think about it."

Luigi:"Mario, I'm hungry."

Mario:"What do you want me to do about it, Luigi? We got no food, no coins."

Luigi:"We got a gun. Let's hunt some ducks!"

Something got the two's attention when they saw some kind of wooden fort with light coming out of it...

Luigi:"Mario, what is that?"

Mario:"Shh-shh."

Luigi:"Who do you think's in there?"

Mario:"I don't know."

Then suddenly, a female refugee came by and pointed a gun to them...

Refugee:"Looks like we have uninvited guests. Hand over the weapon."

Luigi:"Aww man, I just got that!"

Luigi, without hesitation, gives the gun to the refugee, who throws it away. Then she proceeds to deal with the two...

Refugee:"Move!"

The two were lead into the fort, where the headed downstairs, to be surrounded by others...

Luigi:"What are you guys living in your mom's basement?"

Refugee:"Keep your mouth shut."

"Captain, we found these two snooping around outside."

"Think they're Bowser's spies?"

Luigi:"Bowser?! We hate that guy!"

Mario:"My brother's telling the truth. Bowser's goons broke his legs."

Luigi:"And my balls!"

The Captain comes from out of the shadows. He wears a jacket with white sleeves and a red torso and a large black 'N' on his left side. His shirt was plain yellow. Captain N, The Game Master..

Captain N:"So you guys are refugees, huh?...Well, why didn't you saw so? Welcome to the club! (playfully punches Mario's shoulder)There's been a shortage of new blood around here lately. What's your name?"

Mario:"I'm just a plumber passing through. And the name's Mario."

Captain N:"Well Mario, you're just in time. Everybody, gather around."

The refugees gather around, leaving Mario and Luigi confused...

Luigi:"Mario, what's going on?(Mario shakes his head)"

Captain N:"...Welcome to Smash Club."

...To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Mario and Luigi have been invited as refugees by Captain N, The Game Master into club of refugees known as 'Smash Club'. They are now being explained the rules by Captain N...

Captain N:"First rule about Smash Club is...you don't talk about Smash Club. Second rule about Smash Club is...you DON'T TALK about Smash Club. Third rule about Smash Club is...if it's your first night of Smash Club...you have to brawl."

Mario:"Brawl? I think there's been a misunderstanding. Come one Luigi, we're getting outta here."

Before they could leave, the exit had been blocked by refugees, and Mario and Luigi had found themselves in the center of the room. One of the refugees walked right to them...

Refugee:"Where do you think you're going? Your first night of Smash Club, you have to brawl-"

Out of fear, Mario headbutt the refugee unconscious, feeling a little bit awkward about it...

Mario:"Uh, alright, fight's over. Thanks guys. We'll see ourselves out."

?:"Ha ha. You must be the guys that beat the Hammer Brothers. Not bad...or was it just luck?"

Out of the shadows came a fighter wearing a green tunic and hat, along with long ears and hair. He was Link, Hero of Hyrule, and has come to challenged Mario to a fight...

Link:"(cracks knuckles)Let's see how well you do against a fighter like me."

Mario:"Look, lady, we're really tired."

Link:"Lady?!"

Luigi:"I think that's a dude, Mario."

Mario:"What about the hair and that skirt?"

Link:"It's a tunic!"

Luigi:"Mario, have an open mind!"

Refugee:"I have twenty coins on Zelda."

Link:"Who said that?! How many times do I have to tell you people?! MY NAME IS LINK!"

After saying, Link got ticked and started the fight by trying to hit Mario, but he missed and hits Luigi instead...

Luigi:"Mario, quit dodging!"

This time, he didn't. Link was successful at hitting Mario, making him drop Luigi, but held onto his legs and used him to sweep Link. Luigi crawl to a post, now the real fight begun..

Luigi:"I softened him up for you, Mario!"

Mario wasn't doing so well at first, unaware Link's fighting style, as well as tired and wasn't ready. Link kicked Mario into the crowd and took praises from the audience, but then Mario was pushed back in and started fight back, leaving Link unprepared. Link was using high kick attacks, which Mario either dodged or block until Mario grabbed hold of his leg and threw him. The refugees brought Link back up, and Mario stood his ground...

Luigi:"Yeah! Come on, Mario! You can do it!"

Link once again tried to kick Mario, and he got a hold of his leg once more, but then Link used other leg to kick free. The two get up again and take a stand against each other. Luigi starts chanting Mario's name. Both of them manage to get a couple of hits off each other, but Mario still manages to take down Link, but he's not ready to give up...

Mario:"It's over. We're through."

Link:"No! We're not done yet! You haven't seen anything! Get ready."

Mario once more takes a stance and is prepared for whatever Link has in stored...  
After a brief, Link uses his final move, a spin attack. First swinging his leg up, then down, then up once more, all of which Mario had dodged and finished it with a rising uppercut.  
The crowd had gone silent, but then went wild, seeing the new winner of today's match. Mario went back over to Luigi and got him up, feeling tired...

Luigi:"That was amazing wasn't it? The way that I swept that guy."

Mario:"Huh? (sighs)"

Captain N:"Good fight, Mario."

Mario:"Thanks."

Captain N:"Here's your cut of the bets.(pours coins into Mario's hands)"

Mario:"Bets?"

Luigi:"I'm his manager, I'll take that.(takes coins)Mario, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Mario:"Yeah. A few more fights, and we'll have enough coins to go home and restart our plumbing business."

Luigi:"...ALL RIGHT! WHO'S NEXT?!"

And so, Mario had an amount of various fighters, such as a young man with a baseball bat named Ness, a short but strong boxer nicknamed Little Mac, a pink and vigilant fighter named Kirby. Link regained his pride by taking on Ness. Mario continued on with facing Captain N and a kid named Ash who's not much of a fighter, but his faithful, sometimes vicious and very electric companion is; Mario almost lost, but manage to succeed. With each fight won, Luigi is given a cut from the bets, some less trilling than others...  
Meanwhile, back in the woods, Peach has been training to become a warrior by DK. She is being taught fighting techniques, skills, weapon combat, how to work on the field, rescue an injured ally and even meditative techniques. It took some times, but she made it work...

DK:"You've mastered the art of combat, but it is dangerous to go alone. You'll need an army."

Peach:"But Bowser destroyed our military."

DK:"There is a place where the greatest brawlers gather to test their skills. They've lost their homelands to Bowser. Fighting is all they have left. You'll need a new outfit. You can't go there looking like a shyguy.

Peach outfitted herself with a pink sleeveless shirt, black pants, pads, gloves and goggles. They headed down to the Smash Club. DK was greeted as one of their own and told Captain N about something..."

DK:"You'll need to gain their respect."

Peach:"How?"

DK:"By doing the one thing the Smash Club respects above all else..."

Captain N:"Alright, listen up. A new challenger's appeared...and he wants the plumber."

Refugees:"Mario?...MARIO! MARIO! MARIO...

They continue to chant his name as Mario makes his entrance from out of the shadows...

DK:"You will defeat their champion."

Luigi chants his own name, making sure everyone knows he's included, until he spots Peach, not recognizing her but is starting to see something familiar...

Luigi:"Where have I seen that girl before?"

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

We left off where the refugees of the Smash Club chanted Mario's name as he makes his entrance. Upon entering, Mario sees Peach and Donkey Kong, not realizing that she's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, but Luigi sees something familiar about her...

Luigi:"Where have I seen that girl before?"

Mario stops the chanting and believes he's about to fight Donkey Kong...

Mario:"Alright monkey, let's see what you got."

DK:"Not me. Her. (points at Peach)"

Hearing that made Mario laugh, as he is not one to fight women...

Mario:"Look lady, it's like I told Zelda: I ain't fighting no girls."

Link:"You know my name is name Link, jerk!"

Mario:"Now if your friend wants to fight, I'm sure we'd all appreciate some sandwiches when we're done."

Being called out like didn't sit well Peach, as she had started the fight by knocking the disabled Luigi off the stool he was sitting on and swings it at Mario, hitting him in the face, making him feel dumbfounded...

Mario:"Did you hit me with a stool- (gets hit again)"

This left Mario dazed as Peach now grabs and starts holding him and hits him with her knee. She accidentally rips off Mario's shirt and vest, revealing his semi-muscular torso...

Peach:"(smirks) Not bad."

Mario:"(covers himself in embarrassment.)"

Throwing his clothes to his face, Peach continues to pound Mario, while he stills resist fighting her and even tries dodging her attacks...

Mario:"Knock it off! I'm not gonna fight you!"

Peach didn't care, as she grabbed to beer bottles from two spectators and smash them over Mario's head. She grabs another bottle, but Mario grabs her wrist, but then Peach pinches his nipple, making him yell in pain and then she smashes the bottle over his head again. Mario was still left dazed as Peach takes hold of his mustache and flips him by it. The audience starts cheering for Peach, but Mario gets up, now pissed, but still dazed...

Mario:"OK, new rule: Mario now fights girls."

Mario then punches Peach in the stomach, making her start to cry in pain and making Mario feel bad...

Mario:"Oh God, see? This is why we don't fight girls-"

Peach was merely faking it as she gave Mario and uppercut and kick to the groin. Mario falls next to Luigi, who knew there was something familiar about Peach...

Luigi:"Mario, who is that girl? I know I've seen her somewhere before!"

Mario:"Whatever, Luigi."

Mario took the fight more seriously, dodging Peach's swings, grabbing her by the back of the head and about to hit her, right before Luigi came to realization of who she was and stopped him...

Luigi:"That's it! I remember! Holy shi- Mario, it's the Princess!"

Mario:"Princess?!"

This distracted Mario, as Peach threw him to the ground. Everyone seemed to have heard the brothers as they began whispering, asking that if Peach actually is the Princess. Peach acted a little worried as everyone started realizing who she was, but tried to end it by continuing the fight...

Peach:"Come on, get up! Get up!"

Mario:"No, you win...your majesty."

Now realizing who she really was, Mario and everyone else took a knee before Peach, who didn't want this, not now...

Peach:"No, please. Please don't. I'm not here as your princess, I'm a refugee like you. My name is Peach. Daughter to murdered King. Heir to a fallen throne. Bowser will not stop. He's taken Hyrule, Eagleland, he's captured all of Kanto, Dreamland has fallen to his armada. You survived Bowser's attack because of your ability to fight. But you weren't strong enough to fight off his army...not alone. But united, you stand a chance."

This gave everyone inspiration to fight back, as the main fighters began to speak out...

Link:"You'll have my master sword."

Ness:"And my bat."

Little Mac:"And my gloves."

DK:"And my barrel."

Ash:"And my balls!"

That last one sounded both funny and wrong, (not gonna lie) as everyone laughed at it. But, moving forward...

Luigi:"You got my wrench."

Mario thought about it, never really wanting to be part of this in the first place, and not wanting there to be any bad blood between him and Peach, considering the fight they just had. But then, he spoke as well...

Mario:"..You got my plunger."

Peach:"Bowser may have started this war...but together, we'll damn sure finish it!"

Everyone gave out cheers for that and almost immediately started preparing for battle. Each and everyone made sure they were well prepared, trained and armed...

Captain N:"Now we're playing with power!"

They choose their best weapons, trained hard and made the best strategy. Little Mac had a little trouble holding a gun, considering he couldn't be bothered taking off his gloves..

Little Mac:"Yo princess, I seem to be having a bit of an issue here."

Peach:"Don't worry about it. I got a different plan for you."

Luigi seemed to be the most enthusiastic, arming himself to the teeth, wanting nothing more than to be in battle...

Luigi:"I'm so ready to kick some ass!... Upsie daisy, Mario!"

Mario had second thoughts about Luigi, considering his brother couldn't move and he can't him on his back all the time...

Mario:"You're not coming with me this time, Luigi."

Luigi:"What are you talking about?"

Mario:"If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't live with myself."

Luigi:"Doesn't matter what happens to me, or to you! This is about something more important! This is about everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Mario:"I know! And I can't do what I have to do, I can't protect these people...I can't defeat Bowser..with you on my back."

Luigi:"What? I slow you down? Is that it? Little brother Luigi slows down Super Mario?!"

Mario:"Weegee!"

Luigi:"You need me, Mario!"

Mario:"I know I do! That's why I need you to stay here where it's safe."

Luigi:"...Mario?"

Mario:"Sorry, Luigi."

And so, the heroes took off, leaving poor Luigi behind...  
Meanwhile, at Bowser's castle. Kamek came towards his master with a briefcase that bears a mushroom symbol on it...

Kamek:"Lord Bowser, it was just as you predicted: The final ingredient was discovered in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Red Mushroom serum is complete."

Bowser:"You've done well, Kamek."

Kamek:"With this serum, you will have unimaginable power. Nothing will be able to stop you."

Bowser:"(evil laughter)Muhuhwahahahaha!"

Little does Bowser know of the band of heroes that are coming to end his reign...

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Previously...  
Bowser has taken the Mushroom Kingdom, a pair of brothers escaped the war zone and made their way to the underground clan, know as 'Smash Club'. The older brother, Mario has proven himself to be a champion against the fighters of the club. The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach had escaped as well, using a disguise and finding herself a new ally, a gorilla fighter by the name of 'Donkey Kong', who teaches her how to wage a war. After her training, DK takes Peach to the Smash Club, where she goes against their champion, Mario and is recognized as the lost princess of the kingdom. Peach tells that she is only a refugee just like the rest of them, and that they have a fighting chance if they work together. Getting everyone the motivation they need, they prepare for a fight. Mario had to leave his brother behind, on account of his injuries. Bowser is preparing for something big, while the new heroes of the kingdom head for his fortress...

Shy Guys are located at every corner of the fortress. One was suddenly dragged away from it's post, and you can hear what sounded like a beat-down in progress. The supposedly same Shy Guy returns and starts moving through the halls, getting all other Shy Guys's attention as they notice something suspicious about him...

Shy Guy:"Huh?"

Shy Guy?:"How you doing? Uh, Hail Bowser."

Shy Guy:"Hail Bowser."

He says that to make sure that they know he's one of them. It goes on like that for 30 seconds, until he enters a room where two Shy Guys spot him and start to interrogate him...

Shy Guy:"Check this guy out."

Shy Guy?:"Yo, what's up?"

Shy Guy:"What are you doing? Those aren't regulation gloves."

Shy Guy?:"(Reveals boxing gloves) What, these gloves?"

He then knocks 'em quickly and takes off his Shy Guy mask, revealing to be Little Mac. But then, Shy Guy soldiers show up and surround him, interrogating him...

Shy Guy:"Call it. We've got an intruder."

"The boss is gonna want some answers."

"You're gonna tell me of you're here alone, or if you have company."

"If you don't wanna die, answer the question!"

Little did the soldiers know about Ash, peaking at the corner, bringing out one of his poke-balls. Little Mac spotted him and Ash nodded, then rolled the poke-ball into the room without the soldiers noticing, and electrical energy started to come out of the ball, then the soldiers looked down...

"Pika?"

Ash's little friend, Pikachu made short work of all the soldiers, leaving a massacre of them in the room. Two more Shy Guys came and grabbed Ash...

Shy Guy:"Hold it right there! Call off that yellow rat or I will blow your head off!"

Ness showed up and saved Ash. Meanwhile, Kirby was taking care of more soldiers outside, until he ran out of ammo...

Shy Guy:"He's out of ammo! Surround him!"

The three ran outside and saw they were about to kill him...

Ash:"Oh no, Kirby!"

Shy Guy:"That's far enough. On your knees!"

"Down on the ground."

"Let's send a message to his friends."

Ness and Ash acted fast, launching a poke-ball into the sky, where Kirby spotted it coming back down...

Shy Guy:"This is what happens to Bowser's enemies."

Kirby:"(looks up)"

Shy Guys:"Huh?"

"Pika..."

Kirby opened his mouth and swallowed the poke-ball, leaving the soldiers confused. Kirby looked at his hands and saw the electricity coursing through him, unleashing on the soldiers and taking them down. Then he waves at his friends for saving his life. Meanwhile, Shy Guy soldiers begin to mobilize, but DK stops them with brutal attention. Another one was about to take him out, luckily, Captain N shot the soldier and continued on with more incoming. He takes them down one at a time and presses on, but one of them, who was still alive, wasn't gonna let him...

Shy Guy:"...Hail Bowser-"

Luckily, Link was covering him with sniper fire and took down more that were showing up. Meanwhile, Kamek was starting to inject his master with the red mushroom serum, until Bowser's ally, K. Rool showed up and started to warn him...

K. Rool:"Forgive my interruption Lord Bowser, but security's been compromised. I recommend you evacuate."

Bowser:"(To Kamek) How long till the serum takes effect?"

Kamek:"The transformation could take several hours. I recommend evacuation."

Bowser:"You know what to do, Rool. Call the plumbers!"

K. Rool:"As you wish... Lord Bowser."

In the meantime, Mario and Peach mobilized, using flash bombs to blind the Shy Guy soldiers and take them out quickly. Their teamwork was unmatched as they made sure to have each other's backs. It was until Peach ran out of ammo that Mario covered her so she could escape, but saying that she was going after Bowser left Mario surprised. Mario soon enough ran out too, and then had three soldiers on him...

Shy Guy:"Drop the weapon."

Mario:"(drops his gun)"

Shy Guy:"Just give me a reason, plumber.."

Back at the Smash Club base, Luigi was sitting on a box, crying his eyes out, feeling abandoned...

Luigi:"(crying) I'm such a loser. Mario's right. I just screw things up!"

Then, someone came down...

?:"Hey, crybaby. I'm looking for the Smash club."

He looked like a soldier and wore a black bandanna on his forehead. Snake, the super solder...

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Back to where we left Luigi, he had met the soldier known as Solid Snake, but they met where Luigi was breaking down...

Snake:"I'm looking for the Smash Club."

Luigi:"Well, you're too late! They're all gone! And you should be glad, because they're a bunch of jerks!"

Snake:"Huhh...what's you're problem?"

Luigi:"My brother abandoned me. I can't do anything right!"

Snake:"I know what it's like to have brother problems."

Luigi:"You do?"

Snake:"Yeah...See, my twin brother, Liquid and I were cloned from the same super soldier: Big Boss! He preferred to be called...Naked Snake. Dad sent me to investigate a fortress called Outer Heaven. Turns out he was in charge of the whole thing. So we had to fight, and I killed him. My brother was pretty pissed. He stole a nuclear mech and demanded the remains of our dad's body. I had to kill him too. Then, I found out I had another brother named Solidus; he was the president of the United States of America. Raiden killed him. He's some cyborg ninja guy I know. Meanwhile, my brother Liquid's spirit took over the body of a russian cowboy named Revolver, Ocealot. Now, Liquid is trying to inject nano-machines in all the PMC's. And I can't help but think this all gonna end in a giant mech battle. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is... Family is important. Do you understand the point of the story?"

Luigi:...I should build a mech."

Snake:"No... Oh, whatever."

Luigi:"Thanks for the advice, Snake."

Snake:"Say, I didn't catch your name."

Luigi:"You can call me... LIQUID PLUMBER!"

Meanwhile, back to Mario, he was caught be three shy guys who had him unarmed...

Shy Guy:"We should waste this guy."

"Plumbers said to capture him."

"Stay right there."

"You're coming with us."

"You're gonna tell us who's in charge of this operation-"

It was then that Mario slowly turned around and faced them. In a split second, he countered and took them down, taking a pistol with him. More Shy Guys were coming, and DK needed to move fast to get clear from where he was standing. It wasn't so easy with that barrel of his. DK ended up getting a trap, a chain-chomp clanged onto his leg, making him fall and drop the barrel, which was then stopped by his worst hated enemy, K. Rool. As much as he struggled, DK couldn't pry open the chain-chop's mouth. K. Rool had him where he wanted...

K. Rool:"Well, well, well... I can't believe my luck. If it isn't the one that got away.."

DK:"Rool! I should've known you'd be Bowser's bitch!"

K. Rool:"On the contrary, Bowser and I have an agreement. I'm gonna use his Shy Guy army to take over country! And with you here...there's nothing stopping me! Now, I finish what I started all those years ago...and kill the last of your filthy kind."

DK:"Second to last."

K. Rool:"What are you talking about?"

DK:"There was another survivor. An orphan of your war. One I took in, raised if he were my own. I taught him how to fight...how to be strong. Hidden close to me all this time.."

Rool didn't notice the barrel rolling on it's own behind him, soon opening up from the inside..

DK:"..So that one day, he could rise up... and take my thrown as King of the Jungle!"

Rool was frightened by this, and turned around to see DK's close young friend with a red hat, Diddy Kong, heir to the thrown. Rool tried and swung his blades, but the were caught in Diddy's grip, who ripped of Rool's arm with no problems. Rool was now terrified, as Diddy took his blades and decapitated him, saving the life of his mentor and friend. With his own strength, Diddy helped pry off the chain-chomp from DK's leg and helped get him to safety.  
Meanwhile, Peach found herself searching for Bowser, but saw a figure wearing a familiar red cape, the same cape her father wore. She got concerned, knowing this man was no friend of hers...

?:"End of the line...princess!"

The figure took off the cape and threw it to the ground, revealing to be wearing a yellow coat and shirt, purple overalls and a yellow cap with poison mushroom symbol on it. He also had a spiky mustache and one sinister smile. Wario, plumber for hire and expert assassin.  
Peach, was suddenly filled with anger..

Peach:"..Where did you get that?"

Wario:"You know where..."

Peach charged at him and the two locked into battle. She was doing well at first, but underestimated just how skilled Wario was. She wouldn't be holding anything back on the man, and neither would he. Peach did get the upper hand on the first round..

Wario:"Ha ha ha. You put up a better fight than your father did. He was begging for death long before I was finished with him."

Peach roared, now filled with hate as she went swinging at her father's killer. This gave Wario more of an advantage, knowing her rage makes her sloppy. He got more hits on her now, and drew blood when hitting her stomach. He laughed at this.."

Wario:"Enough playing around!"

Meanwhile, Mario was looking for Peach in a pipe room, keeping his gun up in case more enemies were near. In fact, one was, a fast one at that. When Mario saw him run near by, he missed with every bullet he had. Mario was now nervous on who this guy was. He turned around and him, wearing a purple coat, and like Wario, he had a poison mushroom on his cap, he also had a plunger in his hand. Waluigi, the brother of Wario, plumber and expert bounty hunter...

Mario:"Who are you?"

Waluigi:"Me? Me and my brother are plumbers for hire."

Mario:"Brother?"

Waluigi:"Oh, he's not here right now. He's on a date...with Peach."

Mario:"Where is she?"

Waluigi:"I don't know... My brother has quite a way with the ladies... Maybe, he's getting lucky right now."

(Mario drops gun)

Waluigi:"After you..."

Waluigi throws the plunger, which sticks to a pillar and the two break into a fight. Being a fast one, he catches Mario of guard and proceeds to pound him. He managed to counter every move Mario makes, and messes around with him by being sneaky. Mario tries to counter back, but Waluigi is too fast. The more Waluigi messes with Mario, the more pissed he gets. Mario roars and kicks a pipe half, making a lot of them fall on top of Waluigi. He then grabs Waluigi, who tries to counter once again, but fails. Mario was getting more an advantage this time, proceeding to pound Waluigi like he did. But, Waluigi grabs a small pipe and knocks him down with it. Mario got on his feet, having a giant pipe in his hands and starts swinging it Waluigi. He got a decent hit off him, but then the pipe got stuck, allowing Waluigi to hit him back hard. Mario looses his grip on the pipe, dropping it, but still holds his ground, despite being tired. He manages to counter some Waluigi's attacks, and Waluigi tries one last attack, but mistakenly ends up...impaled on his own plunger that was stuck to the pillar. Waluigi then falls to the ground and dies, giving Mario a chance to remember what he was here for...

Mario:"Peach."

He continues to search for her, being hurt slows him down. Wario was given Peach a beating and she could barely keep her balance..

Wario:"DK taught you well- (catches her fist) but not well enough!"

Mario:"...Peach."

Wario:"Your emotions...are your weakness. You've lost focus. I, on the other hand..am a professional!"

Mario:"Hang on, Peach.. I'll save you."

Peach ended up on the ground. What Mario found instead gave him a bullet, and he fell. Wario savored this moment, and was about to finish off Peach...

Wario:"Like father, like daughter. And so ends the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Peach saw someone, as did Wario, walking up to them. Peach was filled with surprise..and happiness..

Peach:"T-Toad?"

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: FINALE

After getting beaten by the vicious Wario, Peach had started to succumb to her wounds and fall. Wario had her by the collar, ready to finish her off...

Wario:"Life father, like daughter. And so ends the Mushroom Kingdom-"

Just as he was about to finish her, both of their attentions were taken over to a figure wearing white in front of him. Wario was left confused but Peach had started be filled joy and hope...

Peach:"...Toad?"

Her guardian, her friend, Toad had returned. The spots on his hat had turned from red to green, and he looked as strong as ever. Charging towards Wario, Toad had kicked him off of Peach and offered her a hand. They stood together against the mad plumber, but Peach was still surprised to see him...

Peach:"I thought you were dead."

Toad:"...I was."

Back at the castle, when Toad was shot down by Bullet Bill and where he sacrificed himself to save Peach, he pulled out one last trick so that he wouldn't go down easy. Looking into the eyes of his old friend, Toad had a green mushroom in his hands as he took his 'last' breath..

Toad:"Goodbye old friend."

As the explosion consumed them both, the green mushroom's power saved Toad's life and gave him the power to fight on. Now here, he's willing to continue this fight for her...

Toad:"Go on, princess. I'll take care of this."

Seeing how he had this handled, Peach began to leave, knowing her mission is to stop Bowser. But the was something that needed to be said before heading off...

Peach:"...Toad...He killed my father."

Toad:"...I understand."

With that said, Wario brought out a wicked laugh as the two began their fight. Wario seemed to be having trouble dealing with the elite guard of the Mushroom Army. Toad had shown himself as a skilled fighter, being swift and strong and not showing any mercy, proving that be snapping Wario's elbow. Wario would not go down easily, but Toad was making it easy as he already had him on the ground...

Toad:"The King was great man. When he was a prince, he stumbled upon an orphan on the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom.."

Wario tried to get back up, but Toad was not allow him...

Toad:"A child...abandoned...starving...He took that orphan in...gave him a family.."

Wario grew pissed, getting back on his feet and holding onto his broken arm. Toad stood in front him, taking a stance as Wario soon went in to attack. Toad has easily overpowered him, soon breaking his leg and having him on his knees, ready to be finished off. Toad walked up to the King's cape which Wario had stolen, picking it up...

Toad:"The King taught the orphan to stand for something greater than himself. To stand for honor..for justice...for the Kingdom!"

Taking the cape, Toad got it around Wario's neck and dragged him to a pillar, where he strangled him until his neck snapped. It was done, Wario was dead and the King avenged, thanks to his greatest pupil. Meanwhile, Mario was on the ground, having been shot was in pain. Kamek was holding the gun in his hand and was walking towards Mario...

Kamek:"It seems the plumbers have failed.."

Bowser had stood behind him..

Kamek:"Proceed without me. I'll make sure we're not followed."

Bowser:"Very well, Kamek."

As Bowser continued on, Kamek turned back to the wounded Mario...

Kamek:"Where's your compatriots?"

Mario:"Screw you!"

Getting on top of Mario, Kamek point the gun towards him..

Kamek:"You will answer me!"

Mario screams in pain, enough to make Peach hear it and find out where he is. Needing a weapon, Peach found a brick on the floor and decided to use it. Kamek was still trying to interrogate Mario...

Kamek:"Where's the princess?"

Mario:"..She's in another castle, asshole!"

Kamek:"Last chance! Tell me where she is!"

Peach:"Hey! Looking for me?"

Taking the brick, Peach threw and hit Kamek in the face with it. This gave Mario a chance to intercept, grabbing Kamek's wrist and soon getting on top. Turning his wrist, Mario pointed the gun towards Kamek and was ready to kill him..

Kamek:"Aaah! Hail Bowser!"

Those were his last words before getting shot in the head by Mario. He took this as a chance to recover his strength and get up on his feet...

Peach:"Mario, you OK?"

Mario:"..I'll live."

Peach:"We have to find Bowser."

Mario:"He was just right-"

Bowser:"HERE!"

Appearing behind Peach, he took her by the neck and lifting her off the ground. Mario reacted quickly, pointing the gun but couldn't get clear shot...

Bowser:"Drop the weapon!"

Peach:"Shoot him Mario!"

Mario:"Let her go!"

Bowser:"Take one more step and I'll snap her neck!"

Mario:"I said let her go!"

Peach:"Shoot him!"

Mario:"I don't have a clear shot!"

Bowser:"Her blood will be on your hands!"

Peach:"You have to kill Bowser!"

Mario:"I can't...I'll hit you!"

Peach:"It doesn't matter! If Bowser wins, the Kingdom will never be safe! This can't all be for nothing! Take the shot, Mario. That's an order!"

Mario clinched the gun in his hands, not sure if he should, at risk of killing Peach...

Bowser:"You can spare her life."

Peach:"That's an order!"

He knew he had to, but he couldn't see clearly...

Mario:"I can't...I can't."

Bowser:"Drop the weapon."

Mario:"How do I know you won't hurt her?"

Bowser:"My plans for the Mushroom Kingdom have failed, but there are worlds beyond this one. I will have another Kingdom."

Peach:"Don't listen to him, Mario! You can't trust him!"

Despite Peach pleading him not to, Mario unloaded the gone and dropped it on the floor..

Peach:"...No."

Bowser did drop Peach as promised, and Mario caught her. The two then let Bowser carry on...

Bowser:"To be continued..."

He proceeded over to a red warp pipe at the end of the room. But then, he suddenly paused...

Bowser:"On second thought-"

Turning around, Bowser brought a gun of his own and took his shot. He managed to hit Peach as she was soon on the ground, and Mario was shocked by this..

Mario:"Peach! No! Peach!...Hold on...You bastard..."

As Mario tended to Peach, Bowser soon closed in...

Bowser:"Don't you really think I would be stopped by a mere plumber?"

Bowser was ready to finish Mario off as well. But then, a big door opened and the two of them had looked over to see who it was. Someone with two mechanical feet and a minigun in his hands had should up, and it turned out to be...Luigi.

Luigi:"Did someone call a plumber?"

Bringing out the minigun, Luigi was ready to open fire..

Luigi:"Mario, get down!"

And so, Luigi fired at Bowser and roared. He also laughed maniacally as he continue to brutalized the leader of the koopas...

Luigi:"Nice suit, asshole! This is for the Mushroom Kingdom!"

As he was being fired upon, Bowser had tried to rush over to the warp pipe and dropped onto it as Luigi finished him. But not all was lost for him. He took the turtle he held in his hand and raised it over the pipe..

Bowser:"You'll have to go on without me...Lord Bowser."

A flashback was shown that Bowser's turtle was the one injected with the red mushroom serum. It was given the power, and now it will fulfill it's destiny. With he dying breath, Bowser dropped the turtle into the warp pipe, sending it into another world as he died. With that done, Luigi dropped his gun and headed over to Mario, who was still looking over Peach...

Mario:"Peach...no..Peach..."

Luigi:"Mario, you OK?"

Mario:"Yeah, but Peach..she's been shot."

Luigi:"Peach?..."

Mario:"Peach, don't leave us. We need you..."

As Mario had started to lose all hope, Peach had suddenly began to walk up. Mario was glad to know that she was alive. But she was a bit started to see the mechanical Luigi standing in front of both of them...

Mario:"It's OK! It's OK! It's just Luigi!"

Peach:"Bowser! Where is he? Where is he?!"

Mario:"He's dead! Hey! He's dead. Luigi killed him."

Even though she was relieved to hear that, Peach felt something around her chest. Feeling it, she began to pull out something...

Mario:"What is that?"

Pulling it out, it turned out to be the star necklace her father had given her. It was where she was shot, now having a whole in it. It protect her, just like her father said it would. Mario and Luigi were a bit confused, but that didn't matter. She was happy to know that her father was still protecting her, and especially after knowing that the war was finally over...

Peach:"...Let's go home."

Heading out of the fortress, they saw the rest of the Smashers were wrapping things up here. They rounded up the Shy Guys and made them surrender. Mario and Luigi saluted their fellow smashers. Each of them were given medals of honor and the crowd cheered for them. Back at Hyrule, Link had returned as a hero, getting all the recognition...well, sort of. They still couldn't get his name right. Later, Luigi was soon given the surgery needed to help him walk again, fixing up his legs and giving him a new set of...balls, courtesy of Ash...

Ash:"You're brother's gonna be okay."

Mario:"I can't thank you enough for what you did for Luigi."

Back at DK country, Diddy had took over where Donkey Kong left off, starting to rebuild their fallen home. And not only, Diddy had also found someone to get hooked with.  
The year had passed, and all was right with the world once more..

Radio guy:"On this anniversary of victory, the Mushroom Kingdom celebrates it's first ever independence day. And in sporting news, Little Mac defeats King Hippo in round three. We now return to our regularly scheduled program."

At the castle, Mario was in the royal bathroom, fixing up toilets, doing his real job now that all was behind him. But her then heard the door open.

Guard:"Uh, your majesty, this is the men's room."

Mario had saw Peach in her princess attire, opening the door to the stall he was working in..

Mario:"Peach! Wow, you look incredible."

Guard:"Your majesty, we're late. The ceremony's about to begin."

Peach:"Give us minute."

The guard left them while Peach had a talk with Mario..

Peach:"Why aren't you getting ready for the party?"

Mario:"I am ready. I'm the royal plumber. All these toilets are depending on me."

Peach:"Can't that wait, Mario? It won't be the same without you."

Just outside the bathroom, the guard continues to check his clock, knowing they're already late. But out at the other end of the hall, he thought he saw someone being dragged away. He looked closely, but then was grabbed by monstrous looking arm. Back in the bathroom, Mario and Peach were still talking...

Mario:"I can't believe it's been a year already."

Peach:"Yeah, a year since we were fighting side by side.. We were surrounded by danger.. I miss that."

Mario:"What are you saying?"

Peach:"Being by your side, Mario...it felt right."

Mario:"I know Peach, But you're a Princess, and I'm a plumber."

Peach:"You're a hero!"

Mario:"I'm a plumber and the world knows it."

Peach:"...Then I hope someday the world will change."

She then gave a little kiss on Mario's cheek, before walking out. As Mario soon got back to work, he suddenly heard Peach scream and then headed out of the bathroom. Heading into the hall, he soon found a trail of dead guards leading to the maintenance hall. There at the end, a red warp pipe stood, with Bowser's insignia...and Peach's star necklace on the floor next to it. Now knowing that Bowser has taken Peach, Mario takes the necklace and then jumps into the warp pipe. Inside, the pipe started acting like some digital vortex and Bowser's voice could be heard at the other side..

Bowser:"We meet again, Mario! Did you really think I was dead."

Robotic voice:"Initiating 8-bit warp."

Mario soon took a look of himself, seeing that his hands were starting to become pixelated...

Mario:"What...what's happening? What have you done Bowser? What have you dooooonnnnneee-"

Mario soon reached the end of the warp pipe, looking a little different. He was falling until he land on some sort terrain, into an unknown world...

Mario:"What is this place. What have you been up to, Bowser?"

He was nearly at the edge of the place. On the other side was some sort of goal flag, and in the distance Bowser's laugh had been heard. Mario now knew his journey was only beginning...

WORLD 1-1

To Be Continued...In Super Mario Bros for Nintendo System Entertainment.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first story I've managed to finish this year. Consider it to be the last thing I do this year. See you all later.**


End file.
